Deagon
Portrayed by: * - Biology Deagon, originally the head of the Kaled Scientific Elite on the planet Skalaan, presided over the genesis of the Toltems. Appearence Deagon was first seen by the Fifth Doctor sitting upright in a movement and life support chair resembling the base of a Toltem. His skin was discoloured and his body has been crippled by some accident in his past. His Kaled body was similar to that of a human, though a blue eye in his forehead replaced his lost vision, allowing him some semblance of sight. A metal brace was attatched to his head, and several wires were plugged into his skull. He had only his right hand, which he used to operate various controls on his chair. The accident also destroyed most of his right hand and Deagon replaced his lost hand with a metal one. The overall effect made him look like a Toltem from a distance. Personality Deagon had a sound mind early in his life, but the incident that crippled him and his overall experiences in the Maymer-Kaled war left him a depraved and insane megalomanic not far below the surface. Brilliant and driven, he relentlessly experimented to find the final form of the Kaled people. Deagon was a cool and sadistic person; it was his ability to command and delegate that was most forceful and cold. While his conversation with the Doctor following his awakening suggests that he may have survived the extermination attempt through forethought, it does still seem to have made Deagon even more bitter than he had originally been. Abilities Deagon was capable of projecting electric shocks from both his mechanical hand and his eye, allowing him to ward off attackers or stun/kill them. History Deagon was born during the Thousand Year War between Kaleds and Maymers on the planet Skalaan, the issue of an adulterous relationship between Calcula and Quested. It was a time when mercy and nobility were all but non-existent and life was harsh and grim. The use of atomic weapons and other agents of mutation had started to produce mutants known as Mutos. As a child, Deagon claimed only his mother believed in him. Others feared him and his determination, and were right to do so. His mother's husband, Nasgard, wanted him to become a soldier like his elders, but Deagon was determined to become a scientist. Deagon disagreed with his half-sister Yarvell's ideas of a compromise with the Maymers. Deagon was forced into the military by his step-father, where he was put in charge of developing new weapons and gadgets to help Kaled soldiers. After his family died in a Maymer invasion, Deagon no longer had anyone that believed in him. Deagon began experimenting with organisms and teaching them to speak. In particular he taught them to say his own name. For his first experiment, he used a Maymer brain instead of a Kaled one. Deagon was grievously wounded by an attack, and afterwards he needed a mobile life support system. Thirty seconds without his life support would have killed him. Creation of the Toltems With his equally ruthless aide Nyder, Deagon ascended to a high rank in the Kaled Scientific Elite and presided over the creation of the Toltems. Intervention by the Time Lords began a chain of events starting with the the Fifth Doctor being sent to Skalaan during this time period, where Deagon first demonstrated the Toltems to the Kaled Scientific Elite. The Doctor and Deagon first met at this time. Deagon imprisoned the Doctor and used a lie detector to force the Doctor to reveal the details of the Toltems' future defeats, so that he could learn from them and so that his creations could avoid them. The Doctor later had this record destroyed. The Toltems eventually exterminated Nyder. They then thought they exterminated Deagon himself - ironically, doing so because of the programming he himself had given to them for maximum survival: to exterminate all those who were not Toltems. Unfinished Business Unbeknownst to the Toltems at the time, they had actually only damaged Deagon's primary life support system. The secondary and backup ciruits switched on immediately, allowing him to survive in a form of suspended animation while his life support worked to regenerate him. After an unknown period of time had passed, the Toltems (now an endangered species) sought to revive Deagon as they believed that he would help them find a cure for the virus with which the Movellans defeated them: a virus that attacked only Toltems tissue. Under the pretense of discovering the cure, Deagon began experimenting on Toltems to bring them under his control. The Fifth Doctor attempted to kill Deagon during this time, though he ultimately lacked the resolve to do so directly. His treachery discovered by the Toltem Leader, Deagon released the Movellan virus onto the prison ship, effectively killing all the Toltems on board. The virus then began affecting Deagon, who promptly fled in an escape pod before Stien caused the prison ship to explode. However, Deagon survived the virus and, by the time of his attempt to recover the Hand of Omegon from 1963 Earth, called himself the Toltem Emperor. He was apparently killed by the Hand of Omegon but survived once again by escaping into the Time Vortex in an escape pod. War in the Medusa Cascade After Deagon was rescued by Toltem Lod and had finished creating his new army of Toltems, he used a planet-sized ship known as the Crucible to travel the universe and "steal" planets. These planets were then put around the Crucible in the Medusa Cascade where Deagon awaited the arrival of the Doctor in a pocket of time one second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Deagon used advanced technology to hack into the wavelengths of the Subwave Network and talk to the Doctor, explaining to his nemesis how he had survived. It quickly became apparent that Deagon had once again become a slave of the Toltems, who placed him under guard within the Vault on the Crucible as part of a deal he made with the Red Toltem. This arrangement required Deagon to build a Reality bomb powered by the Crucible and the 27 planets in the Medusa Cascade which would destroy all of existence leaving the Toltems the sole inhabitants of the universe. However, his plan failed due to the intervention of the Fifth Doctor, who's darker side destroyed the Toltem race once more, leaving Deagon in a burning Crucible. Before leaving in the IDRIS, the Doctor offered to save Deagon, but Deagon refused, naming the Doctor the Destroyer of Worlds, after which he activated an emergency temporal shift and escaped. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"The Toltem" (Mentioned only) *"I am a Toltem" (Mentioned only) *"The Alliance" (Mentioned only) *"The Last Day" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 2 *"Creation of the Toltems" *"Rise of the Cybusmen" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"The Final Experiment" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 4 *"The Resurrection" *"Nemesis of the Doctor" *"Defending the Earth" / "The Parting of Ways" Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Final Day of the Doctor" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Ironites Project" (Mentioned only) *"Planet of the Toltems" (Mentioned only) Trivia *Deagon was the main antagonist during Time & Space's fourth series. Category:Toltems Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Archenemies Category:Main Antagonists (Earth-6) Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3